Stormy Love
by Necratoholic
Summary: Lemon.Yamachi.A thunder storm is a great excuse to cuddle up with someone you love.At least,that's what Yamato thinks.


Yes,another story.I haven't been on for EVER!Stupid school...this is a lemon so...ya.It's dedicated to jyourakoumi who desperately wanted a lemon.It's a yamachi again so enjoy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rain pelted the window and ran down in streaks.People in the street ran from the water,trying to escape.However,they couldn't escape from the drops and were mildly soaked.Taichi Kamiya watched all this from his balcony,searching,waiting.For what,my dear readers,is obvious.Lighting.And thunder.The two major suppliers of a power outage.That,my friends,is the only importance of a storm.A power outage.

"Come on..."Taichi whispered."Come on..."

The sky remained gloomy and cloudy but no lightning.He groaned and clutched his elbows,shivering from the cold.He would not move,however,until he saw or heard thunder or lightning.Not moving and inch.

"Please..."He moaned,"Show me sign of life."

He rocked back and forth on his feet,clutching and unclutching the bottom of his sweater.

_Boom!_

Thunder crashed overhead,vibrating the floor of his bedroom.Taichi shut his eyes and counted.

One,two,three,four,five,six,"he opened his eyes,"seven..."A flash of lightning soared across the sky,sending cracks through the dark sky.The light overhead flickered but came back on."Come on..."He sighed.

It continued to rain and Taichi continued to watch the sky for a sign,the sign,that the power would go out.Any sign.

_Boom!Crack!_

Thunder rang in his ears,five counts,and lightning followed shortly.The lights stayed on.

"Stupid storm,"he said grummbling,"If you had to come you should at least make the power go out.That way,we'll be even for you ruining my soccer practice."He laid his head on the cool glass of the sliding door.

"Talking to yourself again,Taichi-san?"

Taichi turned and glared at his smirking boyfriend."No,"he said angrily,"I'm talking to the storm."

Yamato rolled his eyes but strolled over to the small brunett."You shouldn't talk to inanimated objects,Taichi-san,"he said softly,whispering into Taichi's ear,sending shivers up Taichi's spine."Its shows that your insane."

Taichi huffed and pouted."It's it's own fault.It ruined my day."

"It didn't ruin mine,"Yamato whispered.Taichi looked up at him,just as lightning struck the sky,sending a pale ghostly blue light across his slim face,"Why?"

Yamato bent down and uncircled Taichi's thin waist and pulled him close."It gives me an excuse to get you into bed."

Taichi couldn't help but smile at Yamatos sentence."You don't need a storm to get me into med,Yama,"he said,puring,"I'd do it anytime."

"That's good to know,"Yamato said,"How about now?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Somewhere along the way they lost their shirts and other cloths and wound up on Taichis bed.Taichi on the bottom and Yamato smiling down upon him.I'm sure we know how they got like that.

Yamato stroked Taichi's smooth skin and placed kisses up and down his neck,Taichi moaned and pulled him closer.

"You smell like cocco butter,"Yamato whispered,stroking Taichi's cheek.

"Lotion,"Taichi said and wrapped his arms around Yamato's waste and pulled him closer,feeling Yamatos skin,rubbing every inch he could.Yamato purred from above."You smell so good,"he said stroking the areas around Taichis privates,"I could eat you."

"That's so corny,Yama."Taichi gasped.He could feel himself becoming hard and gripped the edge of the bed tightly.

"Are you enjoying this,Tai-chan?"Yamato said,rubbing his thighs and licking Taichis skin that was so close to an area that Taichi gasped out load."Yes!"he moaned,"Yes!"

Taichi grabbed Yamatos face and drew him in for a long passionet kiss.A few minuted later they broke apart,gasping for air.

"More,Yama,please!"

Yamato obeyed and leaned down and started playing around with Taichis body.Taichi groaned,gasped,and cried out in pain.

"Should I stop?"

"No,"Taichi gasped,breathing heavily.Thunder rumbled closely and the crack of lightning soon followed.The bedside lamp that cast off a light glowed,flickered.

Hard sex soom followed,Yamato sucking,playing,and touching with Taichis private parts leaving Taichi to moan,gasp and beg for more.Yamato obeyed every time.

After a while though,they stopped to catch their breaths,Yamato twirling a strand of Taichi's silky hair,occasionaly kissing his cheek.

"I love you,Taichi."He whispered."

"Love you too,Yama."

"Ready for more?"

Taichi nodded and flung his thin arms around Yamatos neck."Can I be on top?"

Yamato stroked his skin,tenderly."No,Taichi,"he said softly,"I want to play with you some more,"

They leaned in,Yamato ready to begin the process when the sky gave a mightly crack,boom,and the lights flickered and...when out.The two lovers were shrouded in darkness,thus,halting their make out session.

"Damn it!"Yamato cursed.Taichi sniffed beside him."It's okay,Tai-chan."Yamato soothed,rubbing his back,"We can still have sex.It'll be difficult but,"

"That's not it,"Taichi said,sniffling.

Yamato raised and eyebrow."Then what's wrong?"

"I missed the power outage strike."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

That's it.A short lemon that took about 20 minutes to write.I guess this is to show I'm still alvive...unfortunatelly.


End file.
